


Splintered Light

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finished her quest for the Shikon no Tama and sought out a sanctuary, a haven, for herself where people didn't know who she was. But it wasn't enough. Finding herself thrust into a world of magic, facing a war of which she wants no part, Kagome Higurashi is about to evil humans can be. And that not everything is as it seems. HP [all verses] X INUYASHA. Rating to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered Light

_**Splintered Light** is a HP X INUYASHA crossover the likes of which I doubt has been written before. Do enjoy. It is meant to keep you sitting on the edge of your seat._

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

__***** Without light there is no shadow.   
Good and Evil,   
Nothing more than ever changing concepts defined by the beholder   
What is good to some, is evil to others. *****

_Breathe in... and out. Brea...the... in... and ou...t._ As the mantra repeated in her head, the thoughts were growing slower but persistent still within her mind, it seemed that mediating was easier said than done.

But then again it might have been easier if her muscles weren't cramping from having climbed more today than she had in the last six months. Her legs felt as if she had been running for miles while all in all she had probably walked no more than two hours and spent twice as long climbing upwards. Or maybe her lack of concentration and as such her inability to fall into the stupor of a proper mediation came from the rough ground underneath her butt. While the rough surface of the rock against her back was a sharp cool contrast against the heat of her skin. Skin that felt overly warm. She blamed the fact that her clothes were not exactly the most breathable of fabrics and that she had foolishly decided to wear more than what could be considered customary because when she had started out earlier there had been frost on the ground.

"Cad tá á dhéanamh agat [what are you doing]?" The voice, tainted with an accent that garbled the words even more than the different language did normally, tore at her thoughts with all the force of a tidal wave.

For a brief moment her breathe caught in the depths of her throat, her heart leaping for her throat as adrenaline surged through her veins like wildfire. Every instinct, every muscle nerve trembled. Three years of having survived in a place, amongst creatures that weren't human, as a fifteen year old girl where grown men would have wet themselves if faced with similar circumstances had made her hypersensitive to her personal space bubble. Every time she had been a youth if someone had gotten to close it was to grab her and throw her over a shoulder to kidnap her or to beat her aside, hurt her, because she was a potential threat. The fingers of her right hand twitched, seeking to close around something that wasn't there, before settling back against her folded thigh muscle.

But then as her conscious mind caught up with her body beneath raven black, a sort of black so rich that it was stained with a bluish sheen, hair a pair of azure tinted eyes flickered open and it took all of Kagome Higurashi's self control not to scream.

What met her gaze was a liquid brown eye, the literal doe brown eye, that happened to be no more than a hand's breadth away from her own face. Every single muscle tensed and it was a struggle not to immediately jerk back even with the stone's surface digging into her back. But then the face so close to hers had seen better days. Skin weathered from the elements to the color of old leather the single eye that met hers was so bewitching one might be capable of missing the fact that the right eye was nothing more than a glaring gapping hole. Not this close. The scar that cut across the harsh features, trailing from hairline to the upper lip and curved the right-hand side into an everlasting snarl, was an ugly white line against the darkened skin and only served in dragging her gaze to the missing socket like a moth to the flame.

As her body caught up with her mind and her hand, fingers splayed, pressed against a jaw covered in cinnamon red-blonde hair that had begun to loss the battle against grey. "Ró- dhúnadh, Carrick [Too close]."

Even as her voice rang out the Irishman was stepping back, giving Kagome breathing room as such allowing for more of his actual frame and not just his face to come into her line of sight. As he did so she blinked slightly, wondering as to how it had gotten so dark when the sun had just begun its descent when she had started mediating, her brows furrowing in confusion. It was a rare thing for the male to shed his robes, a muddy brown much akin to the monks of old fairy tales might have worn, and underneath was the body that one would never expect. He was a broad shouldered man, tall but not gangly, with curly cinnamon hair that was streaked through with grey and lightly tanned skin, muscles shone from years of having worked for a living rather than rely upon the niceties of modern living.

Carrick Magonagle was _**not** _ quite what one would expect. To begin with the man barely looked to be much older than Kagome's own 32 summers if one was to forgive the _premature grey_ and yet she knew for a fact that the man happened to be nearly 4 times as old as she was.

But then Kagome Higurashi supposed she looked nothing like one would expect. Not only had she survived 3 years wthin the depths of feudal Japan but she had succeeded in her task. The creature, for did one call Naraku a true demon, had been defeated. It had gone further than that though, Sango and Miroku had died then. Sango, her sister that Kagome had never had, had perished at the hands of her mind controlled little brother. Miroku, maybe the monk had been struck dump by the death, had fallen not far from there. Inuyasha. Treacherous lying Inuyasha. Oh how it had eaten at her that Naraku had portrayed the inu-hanyou so well, that all Inuyasha had cared about was himself... that those sweet endearments uttered one night meant nothing.

That time in feudal Japan had torn at her so that at the age of 19, a year after she had completed her quest for the Shikon, Kagome had walked out of the Sunset Shrine and never once looked back. Living in Tokyo was like living in the shadow of a horrid memory, her dreams plagued by the lingering sensation of hopelessness and regret that came every time she remembered the last battle against Naraku. Or maybe it was the fact that she had grown bored of her mother, her brother, and grandfather treating her like they had. If they weren't acting as if she was made of glass, likely to explode into tears without the slightest warning, than they would be giving her odd suspicious looks as if her lack of tears somehow made her less human. She had never seen herself as a martyr and had no intentions of been treated as one.

She had travelled for some time. France, England, Spain, Italy, Australia, the Americas. All the countries that she had never thought she would live to see while fighting against the fiend that was Naraku.

Until on her 25th birthday she had being travelling through the region of the world once known as Gaul when she had encountered Carrick and his small band of draoithe. Had she not encountered the ragtag group, what many people referred to as tinkers and gypsies, there was little doubt in Kagome's mind that she would have just come to eventually dismiss her time in the feudal Japan era as a nightmare. The scar that ran along her right side, from slope of ribs to her hip, from where Miss. Centipede had bitten her explained away as a scar from some accident. But the group were different than the norm. And her curiosity had won out. Seven years had passed since she had encountered the others in Lyon, France and to date she couldn't say that she wasn't pleased, however annoyingly flirtatious the younger men of the troupe could be.

At least _**they** _ could teach her how to master her abilities. Her grandfather, her mother's father whom had once been a monk, had been unable to assist her. Just as Miroku had not been capable of teaching her anymore than the basics of controlling her spiritual energy. The ancient principle of Ying and Yang, each was separate to itself and as such femininity and masculinity had their own separate... abilities. Essences.

"Chun smaoineamh go mbeadh tú neamhaird a dhéanamh dom tar éis a tháinig mé a shábháil tú, cailín beag [To think that you would ignore me after I came to save you, little girl]." The voice was as amused as the grin tugging at the man's features for there was no need to "save" her. Not here. More than likely Carrick had been sent to retrieve her before the night's shadows lengthened and travel became too difficult.

"Amhail is dá mba, fear d'aois [as if, old man]." The Irish, a modernized Gaelic, had once tasted foreign on Kagome's tongue but now she spoke it nearly as well as any of the small group. Small groups. They never travelled in more than a crowd of thirty, sometimes at festivals fifty, least it attract attention that was unwanted. "Is é i ndáiríre rud éigin mícheart [Really is something wrong]?"

Though she hadn't been born into their midst she was close enough, Carrick treated her much as he treated his own daughter and twinned sons, that Kagome had come to think of the others as much akin to an extended family. It was different than the "family" she had had in feudal Japan for there was no demon that they were trying to defeat nor was there desperation bringing them together. It was more like how a large family of extended cousins and uncles would work. But at the same time so homely like a small village of olden times that Kagome found herself fraught with the idea of leaving.

"Uimh ach táimid ag fuair a teachtaireacht [No, but we got a message]." The voice of a man whom had been very much like a father to her for these last seven summers had slowed as if considering his words.

Curiosity niggled at her. "Agus [and]?"

"Conas a bhraitheann tú faoi na hAlban [how do you feel about the Scottish]?"

* * *

**NOTES:**

Kagome is 32. She walked out of Sunset Shrine at 19 and near looked back. Did a lot of exploring around the world until meeting up with people in the Gaul region - Lyon France actually - on her 25th birthday and has been travelling with these people ["tinkers", "gypsies"] for seven years since.

Feudal Japan - yes she did go there, 3 years

The language spoken - Irish

-.-

It's a little disjointed, I apologize. It'll be clarified in the 2nd chapter more.


End file.
